


Olive Garden and Wine

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim find's Jason after a run in with Ivy, but when He can't get the man down, he's told to go home and wait for Jason to come to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We have to stop meeting like this.”  


“Shut up and cut me down before Isley comes back.”  


“Maybe I’m enjoying the view.”  


“Baby Bird if you don’t get me down before the blooms mature you’re going to be way in over your head.”  


Tim chuckled under his cowl, calculating the weak points in the vines that had Jason suspended a good 2 feet in the air. They were in the park; Tim had been on a normal patrol when he had gotten an s.o.s. call from Jason. A few months prior they had put together the ability to send their location to the other if they were ever in danger and needed the other to come find them. It had only been used once or twice, so when Tim got an alert from Jason he was quick to cross the city and find him. He did not expect to find out Jason had be stupid enough to try and go after Isley without any backup. Jason had be held in his current location by a series of vines, which Jason believed were going to spew poisonous gases at him once the blooms grew large enough.  


Tim cut Jason’s legs free, because releasing his arms would just cause unneeded damage, plus Jason’s arms were just out of reach. Now free, Jason kicked his legs into the air. “Thanks Little Red now get my arms I’ve already lost feeling in my arms.”  


Tim reached to cut the next vine, and the entire plant shifted, lifting Jason higher out of Tim’s reach. “Well this is going to be a pain in the ass isn’t it?”  


The more the two of them tried to untangle Jason from the vines, the higher he was lifted into the air. Finally Jason sighed, “Tim just head home and get some antidotes together, if I send another S.O.S. come with the antidotes.”  


Tim wanted to argue with him, to tell him that he could get him down, but Jason was right and Tim would be smarter to go and get medical help prepared for him instead. That way, when Jason was able to get himself down, he would treat him to any poisons Ivy had contaminated him with. Tim sighed, nodding and taking off into the night to his nearest safe house.

\------

Tim sat waiting on his couch. There was a long line of vials and a syringe spread out on the coffee table, ready for Jason’s call, but the line had been deafeningly quiet. That was, until his personal cell went off with Jason’s ringtone. Tim still hadn’t changed out of his Red Robin suit, so he knew that Jason had not tried his communicator. This hopefully meant Jason was fine. He had made it home and wanted to make sure Tim knew so that he could either keep him from worrying or ridicule him for being useless. 

Tim picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. “Jason are you alright?” 

“Tim.” Jason’s voice was rough and low, sending chills down his spine. 

Tim just stood in shock for a moment. He had heard Jason with this kind of voice only once or twice. Those times; however, he never shivered. That voice had never been a good thing, but suddenly that thick voice made Tim’s legs wobble under his weight. 

“Tim. What safe house are you at?” 

“Uh. The one on sixth. I have your medicine.” 

“Get out wine. I’m on my way.” 

Jason hung up without another word, and Tim leaned on the back of the couch, letting his heart rate slow. For some reason Tim couldn’t stop thinking about his voice. It wasn’t the way Jason usually sounded. This was heavy and warm and heated, like he’d just gotten done fighting. It shouldn’t have stirred his heart rate up like it did. 

Tim ignored the nagging feeling in his chest, and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine down. If Jason was asking for wine, it likely meant that he was injured, and wanted some alcohol to numb the pain. Tim would probably have to sucher up another couple of gashes. He got the glass down when he heard a heavy knock on his door. It sent Tim’s nerves on end; guests almost never used the front door, much less Jason. 

He made his way to the front door and unlocked it. When he opened it he was shocked. Jason’s hood was gone, his jacket was buttoned up, and he looked dusted. Even more surprising was the bag in his hand, from a little Italian restaurant. “You brought food?” 

“I was starving when I got down from that thing.” 

“I’m sorry Jason. I could have made you something quick if you’d rushed here.” 

“I didn’t want you to have to cook, you get that wine?” Jason grumbled, shoving past Tim and making his way to the kitchen. 

It was Jason’s way of saying he was thinking about Tim. It was a sweet gesture, or as sweet as Jason could do. When he peeked into the kitchen after him, Jason was setting the two different take out containers on the table, and digging into his junk drawer for the wine opener. It was strangely domestic. Tim didn’t want to admit it, but he could picture Jason living there. He could see Jason waking up in the morning and making breakfast. I looked like he belonged there. “You gonna stare or are you going to eat?” Jason asked, voice back to the low growl he heard on the phone. 

Tim stuttered slightly, “s-sure yeah,” and he sat at the table, opened one of the containers and grabbed one of the plastic forks in the middle of the table. After the first few bites he turned his attention back to Jason, who was pouring two glasses of wine for them. Jason walked over and set the glass in front of him and sat across the table, opening his own container and digging in like he hadn’t eaten all day. It likely wasn’t an exaggeration to say he hadn’t eaten. They fell into silence, devouring their food, and eventually finishing the entire bottle of wine. 

The silence was comfortable, talking wasn’t forced between them. It was something Tim had always liked about Jason. Dick always felt the need to fill the space with noise. If it wasn’t talking it was tapping, humming, whistling, or any kind of noise to fill the space. Damian could work in silence, but when Tim was silent Damian would use it as a good opportunity to complain about all of Tim’s shortcomings. Bruce was always worried that Tim was upset when he worked in silence./p>

Jason didn’t do any of that. He let the silence hang in the air. It was calming. And warm. Although Tim was pretty sure the warmth came from the alcohol in his blood and not the environment. Jason threw his container away and looked back at Tim. “You’re all red baby bird.”

“My skin feels warm. Does your feel warm? I shouldn’t be wearing this still.” 

Tim got up and started to take his suit off. His utility belt had been abandoned on the couch, so he tugged the zipper on his back down and peeled the spandex off of his flushed skin. The cold air hit him immediately, making him shiver. He glanced at Jason when he heard a deep throated noise come from that direction. Jason’s pupils were blown wide; focused in Tim’s direction. He looked so distracted it caused a secondary chill up his spine. “You’re starting to look a little red, too, Jaybird. You act like you’ve never seen me shirtless before.” 

Jason got up slowly and walked over, his eyes never leaving Tim’s torso. Once he got within a few feet, he reached out towards Tim. “You’ve got a few fresh scars. Things I didn’t leave on you.” 

“Funny how that works when you stop trying to kill me. You weren’t the only one who wanted me dead and there are more than enough to make up for your change in morals and metal stability.” 

Jason’s fingertips gently brushed the thin white line of scar tissue across his chest. It was so light, an argument could be made that the skin never made contact. But the gentle touch twisted his gut, wringing it in nervousness. “Maybe if you took better care of yourself, it would stop being so irresistible to try.” 

Tim suppressed a laugh, and failed. It wasn’t until the too loud laugh tumbled from his lips that he realized the effect the wine had on him. It was embarrassing, but not as bad as it could have been. Jason smiled at his laugh, so at least he wasn’t being obnoxious. “I think you may have had just a bit too much to drink Little Red.” 

Jason rested his arm on Tim’s shoulder, gripping at it in a way that pinched the knotted muscle, enough to loosen the tightness. Tim relaxed, smiling up at him, and the hand tightened. “You know Tim, I’ve got a problem, and you have a solution.” 

“You've still got all this orange stuff on you you shouldn’t still be wearing it.” 

“Are you telling me to strip, Timothy?” 

Tim giggled; the alcohol definitely going to his head and itching under his skin. “I was more thinking you needed a shower. You never told me how you got free from ivy’s vines.” 

“I didn’t.” 

Tim blinked, shifting away from the tensing hand on his shoulder. “What are you talking about Jason.” 

Jason took a deep breath, and took a firm step forward, dropping his arm from Tim's shoulder to his hips, pulling him closer and squeezing an emasculating squeal out of him. “I mean, I think I might need a little help from you baby bird. I feel like I’m crawling out of my skin. I think I’d like to crawl into yours, instead.” 

Tim looked up at Jason, his heart beginning to pound as he understood the situation. He should say no. He should tell Jason to go clean up and let him give him the antidote. He should tell Jason that this can’t go any farther than this. But honestly he didn't want to. He wanted Jason closer to him. Wanted Jason to kiss him and taste the wine in his throat. He’d wanted this for years, and for the first time he’d been this close to Jason without wanting to run away. So instead of running away from the situation Tim let the dizzying closeness tip him forward into the larger man's pollen dusted chest. “Okay Jason. Lets go.”


	2. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heated up between a pollen affected Jason, and a drunk tim. Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> I have a hard time writing this without the inspiration.

Jason dropped Tim on the bed, just hard enough for the headboard to thump against the wall behind it. For a split second Tim wondered if that sound would reoccur throughout the night. The thought didn’t last long; Jason stood and stripped out of his clothes. First off was his jacket, then his armored shirt, then the tank top underneath. He lunged forward towards Tim, digging his hands under Tim's suit and pulling it down off of his legs, leaving him in compression shorts. “Why do you wear so many layers?” 

Tim blushed and squirmed against the hands pressing into his hips, his toes curling when Jason growled low and leaned over him. “S-says the guy who wears two shirts” 

Jason growled again, and bit into the skin of Tim's neck. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but the sensation made his legs twitch. The gentle bites traveled from his neck down his chest to one of his nipples, where jay’s tongue flicked out and ran against the flushed skin. It drew a moan out of Tim’s mouth, and he tried to turn his body away from Jason’s mouth. Doing so only caused Jason to tighten his grip on the smaller man’s hips. It was just on the sweet side of painful, and made the muscles in Tim’s thighs tense and wrap around Jason’s waist. Jason chuckled and licked the shell of his ear, earning a moan is response. “You know I can’t get your shorts off this way, babe.” 

Tim squirmed against his abs, the friction against those perfect muscles building the pressure in his body and making his dick throb in anticipation. “You can reach your own pants. Worry about those first.” 

Jason kissed down his torso while taking his shorts off, lips resting against the smaller boy’s hip bone as he kicked off his boxers. Tim had his back arch and was mewling; the pollen contact from earlier hadn’t affected him too badly, but it made his dick incredibly hard, which the compressed shorts didn’t do much to hide. Jason; however, was so aroused he could barely see straight. His lips brushed down to the tip of Tim’s erection through his shorts, and he sucked at the head of his cock. Tim immediately kicked his feet out and threw his head back, moaning and reaching down to card his fingers through Jason’s hair. Jay chuckled against his skin, and reached up to pull his shorts and boxers down. As soon as he sprung Tim’s dick free, he leaned back down to lick and the already slippery head. Tim was already leaking pre-cum, and had his teeth clamped around his fist, trying hard not to make noise, or to give in the urge to thrust into the larger man’s mouth. He had a feeling if he did so, Jason would punish him for it in some way. 

Jason licked at the slit in the head, working the boy’s pants all the way off. Once they were discarded, he kissed down the length of Tim’s dick, and got both hands on his ass cheeks, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. “Okay baby bird, I wanna cum all over your back, but not till after you cum.” Tim didn’t know how to respond except just to moan and grip the sheets underneath him. As soon as he did though, Jason wrapped his lips around his the head of his dick again. He sucked around it, tongue flicking out to lick the precome off. The slight bob of his head made Tim dizzy. His head spun, but he could feel the heat pooling up in his abdomen. “Well good news jay I...I don’t think you have to wait ah-long.” 

Jason hummed around his dick, and it was all over for Tim. He arched his back again, trying his best to push farther into Jason’s mouth. He let him, relaxing his jaw and watching Tim’s face twist into pure ecstasy. Then the smaller boy’s hips jerked slightly, and warm liquid hit the back of his throat. He let it fill his mouth, before pulling his mouth off and swallowing it. 

He let Tim rest fulling against the bed and catch his breath. Then he grabbed him by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. He leaned over him, growling into his ear, “You better not muffle those girlie little noises.” 

Tim whined, still in a post orgasm high, and not sure what Jason was referring too. Then he felt Jason brush his dick across his ass cheek, and he snapped out of his fog. He spread his legs more, and Jason sandwiched his dick between the boy’s pale ass cheeks. “Oh god babe, you’re so soft.” 

Tim arched his back slighting, raising his ass to change Jason’s angle, until each thrust pulled at the opening to his asshole. Jason’s hips stuttered when he heard the loud moan from the boy under him, and felt the way the muscles in his ass tightened against his dick. His chest of already heaving, thrusting between the younger man’s ass cheeks. It was just less than what his body was screaming for, but enough he knew they wouldn’t regret it in the morning. Tim rocked his hips slightly, blood already flowing and making his dick go erect again. Jason pushed his ass together, tightening the friction around him and forcing a moan out of his own mouth. 

Tim had to turn his head to the side, cheek pressed against the pillow as he let Jason jostle his body and tease his hole enough to make him want to cum again. Jason leaned back, knowing Tim would get louder the more his rubbed at the entrance to his ass. His vision was already tunneling, and the pressure in his body was building faster than should have been possible. “Pretty little thing gonna look so good can’t wait to cum in your ass next time.” 

Just hearing those words fall from Jason’s lips made shockwaves of pleasure run through Tim’s body, and he jerked and twitched, cumming all over his sheets. The spasms in his body sent Jason over the edge, stilling and moaning as his dick shot thin ribbons of cum across Tim’s back. He closed his eyes, panting and releasing his hold on the younger boy, who just collapsed into the wet spot he had made himself; far too exhausted to get up. 

Tim turned his head enough to look up at Jason, eyes heavy from exhaustion and pleasure, “You made a promise jay, you’d better hold to it.” 

Jason just smiled, and laid down next to him. “Only if you agree to it in the morning, okay?” 

“Okay Jay.” 

“And Tim?” 

Tim rolled over and curled up into Jason’s warm body, fitting his head under his chin. “Yeah Jay?” 

“Thank you.” 

Jason tilted his head down and kissed the boy on the head, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Tim was already asleep. “Thank you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also don't worry they wake up the next morning and jason's all worried tim doesn't remember or want this and tim just kisses him and tells him he's a moron. then they take a shower together. Tim sucks him off in the shower. it's all good.


End file.
